<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「房子大」邀约 by for1ove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740551">「房子大」邀约</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove'>for1ove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他慢慢地、慢慢地亲吻了上去。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「房子大」邀约</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/gifts">UFOpurin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ooc / 逻辑不通 / 全是bug / 请勿联系实际<br/>羊羊生日快乐！<br/>现实中绝不赞同师生恋。<br/>做梦梦到的，问就是喜欢。<br/>啊。在这忙吐了的一周里，我终于能有一丝休息时间。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「下课。」鹤房合起教科书，力气用得大了些，拍起一层粉笔灰。他猝不及防地被扑了一脸，边扇着风边被呛得咳嗽两声，后排已经站起身的男生们看见他这副手忙脚乱的样子，嘻嘻哈哈地笑成了一团。</p><p>「笑……咳、笑什么笑！」鹤房也笑起来，边咳嗽边把手里的粉笔头往人堆里扔去，正中一个男生的额头。他在夸张的哀嚎声里收好了书本，准备离开教室，转身前有意无意地瞟了一眼靠窗的倒数第二个座位，座位上的人端端正正，一点也没受身边闹腾的同学的干扰，正把收上来的作业仔细地捋好，手指按在深蓝色的练习册边缘上一册册滑上来，在阳光里逐渐透出玉一样的光泽。</p><p>鹤房匆忙地把视线从那个人的手指上移开，直到走出教室，脑海里还残留着他浅色的后脑勺，和从宽大校服里露出来的、瘦得显出骨节的手腕。他自嘲地笑了笑，强忍着想现在就把衬衫领子解开——为什么会这么闷——的冲动，毫无必要地抿了抿嘴唇。</p><p>他听见身后传来了一声轻轻的呼唤。</p><p>这很奇怪。他想。这真的太奇怪了。</p><p>课间的教学楼里吵闹得堪比爆炸现场，高中生们沿着楼梯向下快速地逃窜，边走边发出听不清内容的兴奋讨论声。这样的喧闹却好像在这一瞬间全部离鹤房远去了，他顿住脚步，还没想好要不要回头，就听见身后离得更近一些的地方，又传来了轻轻地一声。</p><p>「鹤房老师。」</p><p>那个声音叫道。</p><p>鹤房于是只能慢慢地转过身，怕那个声音继续靠近，又怕他就循规蹈矩地停在那里。男孩子的脸颊泛着红，也许是因为刚刚在追赶他，连呼吸也很急促，校服的领口滑开一点，穿着纯白色T恤的胸口引人注目地起伏。他站住了脚步，露出了一个不太明显的笑，接着把手里的东西递过来，连压在白纸上的手指尖，也透着一点隐约的红色。</p><p>「是鹤房老师落下的。」他还是那么轻轻地说。「落在……我这里了。」</p><p>他那双下垂眼直直地看着鹤房。</p><p>鹤房没接，也同样看着他。他被鹤房这样看了，稍稍往回缩了一点，好像被鹤房看着是一件多么让他颤栗的事情，连这么一小会都受不了。</p><p>「大平君。」鹤房终于开口说话了。「谢谢。」</p><p>他去接大平手里那张叠起来的纸，接过来时手指不小心触到了大平的指尖，那根透着红润的手指像是受了惊吓一样，羞怯地蜷缩起来。鹤房顿了顿，好好地把那张纸收进了自己的书里，垂下了视线，只看见大平牢牢抱着手里的书，仿佛是在防备着什么。</p><p>上课的预铃响了起来。方才冲下楼去的学生又重新冲上来，从他们的身边飞快地掠过，又都默契地绕开了他们，像留出了一块奇妙的、在人潮之中单独属于他们两个人的空间。鹤房最后瞟了一眼大平压在书上的手腕，匆忙地说了句「快上课了，回去吧」——蹩脚得连他自己都不忍心听了——</p><p>他又被叫住了。</p><p>「鹤房老师！」大平叫道，这一次提高了声音，强迫着鹤房不得不抬起眼睛看他。他还是那么看着鹤房，嘴角的笑意好像明显了一点，小声说了一句什么，声音消散在回班的人潮里，鹤房一时间没有听清。</p><p>「什么？」</p><p>鹤房朝他俯下身，想听听他到底说了些什么。他视线里是大平的肩膀，T恤的领口翘起来，他隐约看到领口边缘下压着的一颗小痣，一晃一晃的，随着大平的呼吸时隐时现。</p><p>他的耳朵突然有点发热了。</p><p>「这里。」少年的声音半低不低，混着一点带着热的气音，轻柔地伴着有一点发凉的指尖，轻轻地落在他的耳廓上。「弄脏了。」</p><p>柔软的指腹在鹤房的耳朵尖上揉了揉，蹭下一点粉笔灰。</p><p>鹤房猝然抬起头，眯起眼睛，盯着收回手的大平不放。大平受惊一样微微缩小了一点，脸上浮起一层湿漉漉的红晕，最后看了一眼他刚刚用来夹好了信的那本书，眯起眼睛，对鹤房匆忙地笑了笑。</p><p>他踩着铃声转身跑走了，柔软的头发被风吹得扬起来，宽大的校服进了风，显得校服下的人更瘦了。鹤房站在空旷的走廊里，始终看着他的背影，手指被那本书烫得发热，直到他的身影消失在教室里，也没有把视线挪开一分一毫。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>不是好学生吗。</p><p>明明循规蹈矩，听课时坐得笔直，低头记笔记时认认真真，藏在校服领子里的后颈上脊椎骨微微地凸起，被光晃得泛着一点玉一样半透明的光晕——好像不太对劲。</p><p>鹤房抿着嘴，靠在椅背上发呆。他看着那本书，书里夹着大平递过来的那张纸，他想把它取出来看一看，又告诫自己绝不能再进一步，摇摇欲坠地坚守着最后一点所谓的职业信仰，坚决地把那本书又塞回书架里。</p><p>这是第三天了。他想。距离大平塞来这封信，已经过了三天了。</p><p>时间是最好的解决方法，他应该就这样渐渐忘记这封信，控制住自己，不要再在每天上课时候装作无意地拿视线扫过靠窗的倒数第二张桌子，假装从来没有看见过那双下垂眼里隐约含着的一点发着潮的期待。他烦躁地拽了拽衬衫领子，觉得憋闷让他有些窒息，刚想着要不要出门透个气算了，门发出一声轻响，大平班级的班主任从门口走进来，径直走到了鹤房身边。</p><p>「汐恩？太好了，你没睡啊。」与那城轻声说。「我有事找你。」</p><p>「嗯？」鹤房从莫名的烦闷中勉强脱离，有些不太在状态地回了一个音节。与那城并未在意，撑着他的桌子，有些着急地搓了搓手指，依旧压低着声音，轻柔地对他说话了。</p><p>「我们班有个学生生病了，在医务室，我马上有课，没法过去。」与那城说。「你能帮我看看吗？我马上就得走了。」</p><p>「没问题，快去吧。」鹤房站起了身，伸直胳膊抻了个懒腰。「我去就行。是谁？」</p><p>「大平，大平祥生。我走了，麻烦你了！」已经走到门边的与那城匆忙地回了个头，完全没注意到他说话之后，鹤房突然顿住的脚步。</p><p>……又是他。</p><p>他的理智也分成了两半，一半紧紧抱着作为成年人矜持，告诫他应该离大平越远越好，另一半又严肃地保持着教师的责任心，催他快些去看看生病的学生。</p><p>至于情感——他根本不能正视那些不理智的想法。</p><p>他被这样三种迥然不同的情绪灌满了，感觉整个人像是在碰撞间叮当作响，不知道到底该如何是好。他焦虑地在无人的办公室里转了两圈，手指压着自己的脖颈，还是一把拎起了外套，大步流星地往外走。</p><p>他生病了。鹤房对自己说。我应该去看看他，我只是他的老师而已，我有这样的责任，我——</p><p>他打开了医务室的门。</p><p>咔哒一声轻响过后，他给自己找好的满腔借口也像随着那轻轻的门响声，哗啦一下碎了个一干二净，连半点碎片也没有留下。他慢慢走进去，视野里全是那颗背对着他的、浅色的脑袋，大平闭着眼睛，脸上浮着一层不正常的红色，连鹤房走到他面前坐下，都没能把他叫醒。</p><p>鹤房沉默着。</p><p>他看着大平在床上缩成一小团，十七八岁的男孩子，缩起来陷进床单里，却比趴卧的小动物也大不了多少。大平的手就搭在床单上，手腕连衣袖也撑不满，从手掌边缘能看到明显地延伸下去的、细细的青紫色血管，越发显得他透着一点情色。</p><p>鹤房伸出手，先去摸了摸大平握起来的手，把他的拳头轻轻掰开，摸到他指尖泛着凉，被掌心的汗水沾得潮湿。他顿了顿，把手指尖上那点凉意揉掉，又轻柔地拨开大平汗湿的刘海，去摸他的额头。</p><p>他的动作已经尽可能放轻了，大平却还是困顿地睁开眼，不安地往上看过来，等看清楚是他之后，又好像一瞬间安下了心，把高热的额头往他的手心里蹭，像向主人讨宠爱的小狗。</p><p>「鹤房老师……」他小声说道，声音里带着浓重的鼻音。「……我很难受。」</p><p>「你发烧了？」鹤房低声问他，总觉得声音再放大一点，好像就能把他吓到。「怎么弄的？」</p><p>大平点了点头，那颗热乎乎的脑袋在鹤房的手心里蹭了蹭，又小幅度地摇了摇。他看上去不太想说话，喘着气在床上微微翻了翻身，下垂眼烧得湿漉漉的，像马上就要哭出来一样。</p><p>「老师……」他轻轻叫道，慢慢伸出一只手。</p><p>我应该躲开。</p><p>鹤房看着他，那只手伸过来得慢极了，他稍微一错身就能躲开，还能找一些没什么意义的借口，把这件事就这样圆过去。他应该这样做的，他面对的只是一个普通的学生而已，他只是——他只——</p><p>他脚下生了根，像被施了定身术，坐在原地怎么也没法动弹，只能任凭那只手慢慢地落在他的脖子旁。大平的指尖现在也热了，带着惊人的热度一瞬间就烧透了那层薄薄的衬衫，炙烤着他的皮肤，让他不能控制地从耳朵上浮现出一点红色。</p><p>好热。他想。</p><p>「老师的衣领没有扣好……」大平喃喃地说。「……是急着来看我吗？」</p><p>他不应该这样的。</p><p>鹤房被短暂地剥夺了说话功能，也许是大平的手指实在太烫了，透过了骨肉，把他的声带也烫出一个洞。大平晃悠悠地拽了两下他敞开的领子，像失去了继续的力气，落下来的手失了准头，滚烫地贴在了鹤房赤裸的锁骨上。鹤房猛然间惊醒，把他那只手飞快地攥住了，抿着嘴朝他又靠近了点，咬着牙对他说话。</p><p>「你想干什么？」他低声问大平。「你到底想干什么？」</p><p>又来了。又是那副样子。</p><p>大平仿佛在他的逼近中受到了惊吓，往枕头上缩了缩，一副胆怯的样子。只是他这副样子再也没法阻止鹤房了，鹤房皱着眉头，感觉心里像是被烧得发热发胀，逼迫他紧紧地攥着大平的手，把大平就这么压制在床头上。</p><p>「……」</p><p>大平张了张嘴，呼出的热气都吹在了鹤房下巴上。</p><p>他的手被鹤房牢牢攥在手里，因为发烧而潮湿的眼睛向上看着鹤房，一副任人宰割的模样。他费劲地喘着气，胸口在呼吸时几乎能直接挨到鹤房身上，不安地眨了眨眼睛，仿佛对鹤房凑得这么近还有一点惊慌。</p><p>「我听说被亲吻之后，感冒就会好。」他用近乎气声的声音说道。「鹤房老师……」</p><p>「……可以亲我一下吗？」</p><p>他悄声问，睫毛像是小刷子一样轻微颤抖着，被发烧烧出的眼泪沾湿成一簇一簇的。</p><p>……不应该……</p><p>鹤房的理智好像被剥离了出去，怪异地悬在他的头顶，俯视着他正在做的一切背德之事。白得刺眼的医务室渐渐扭曲成黑白交错的一团，像他此刻进入了什么怪诞的画作，他的视线里只剩下大平潮湿红润的嘴唇，因为发烧而微微张着，从里面流出一点潮热的喘息声，催促着他快一点触碰。</p><p>他慢慢地、慢慢地亲吻了上去。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>「……不了，谢谢了，没什么大不了的。」鹤房礼貌地拒绝道，露出了一个微笑——天知道他已经有多么厌烦了。</p><p>他这份隐藏起来的不悦显然没有传达到对方那里。对方撩开头发，开朗地继续邀约道：「但是鹤房老师下班之后不是也没什么活动吗？没有女朋友的话，空余时间也很多吧？那和……」</p><p>「鹤房老师。」</p><p>突兀的少年声音打断了他的邀请。鹤房和他一起回过头，看见了抱着作业本的大平。</p><p>大平不说话，只很煞风景地站在一边，那位邀约失败的老师于是讪讪地转过身，慢慢从鹤房的办公室里走了出去，大平一直看着他的背影，直到他完全走出门才收回视线，若无其事地朝鹤房翻开本子，低声说：「我不太懂这一道题。」</p><p>鹤房半点不信他是真的来问问题，在他的脸上打量了一圈，又确实没看出什么。他只好硬压下去心里那点尴尬和蠢蠢欲动混合起来的怪异感觉，低头看了看题目，右手里的笔转了一圈，开始给大平解答。</p><p>「这是前天讲的，你那时候生病，没有听到。」他尽可能冷酷无情地说道。「我给你一点参考题目，都是那天讲过的，你——」</p><p>他伸出去拿辅助材料的手被截住了。</p><p>大平的手不再那么热了，温温的，手背上青紫色的血管清晰可见，手心出奇地柔软，就这么拉住了鹤房的手。大平看着他，慢慢蹲下身去，借着桌位隔板的遮挡，拉着鹤房去摸他的脸。</p><p>他带着鹤房的手掌，把他自己的半张脸贴进鹤房的手心，鹤房的手指刚好搭在他的嘴唇上，不自觉地揉了揉，又火烧一样飞快地挪走。大平眨了眨眼睛，那双下垂眼看起来有点委委屈屈的，又挪走了他的手，放在了自己的脖颈上。</p><p>年轻的动脉在他的手指下跳动，又脆弱得好像他这么一掐住，就会立刻消失在他手中。鹤房抿着嘴，又被他领口边的那颗痣吸引了目光，下意识地把手指凑上去蹭了蹭，大平随即眯起了眼，像被摸舒服了的小狗。</p><p>「汐恩？」与那城推开了门。「汐恩在吗？今天的晚课……」</p><p>门响的那一刻大平已经站起了身。他自己动手收走了摊开的练习册，对着鹤房微微鞠了一躬。</p><p>「谢谢老师。」他说，领口边上被揉得泛出一小块红。</p><p>鹤房心不在焉地和与那城讨论着事情，直到与那城又一次离开，也没想清楚大平究竟在谢些什么。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>鹤房躺在办公室里。</p><p>他在办公室放了折叠床，好让自己能在午休时休息得更舒服一点，又怕自己的体型受到限制，干脆买了双人床，占据了好大一块位置。他刚刚上完课，累得只想在办公室里歇一会，躺在床上望了一会天花板，竟然就这么睡着了。</p><p>——直到那时候。</p><p>他在感觉有人摸到自己的腿上时惊醒了，吓得一瞬间整个人直冒冷汗，以为在空无一人的办公室里撞了鬼。他睁开眼睛，刚要跳起身，视线触及趴在他身下的那个人，又僵在了原地。</p><p>「晚上好。」大平小声说。「鹤房老师。」</p><p>他攀着鹤房的大腿，把自己置身在鹤房的两条腿之间，看上去很是局促。鹤房刚从睡梦中惊醒，一时间分不清梦境和现实，半天才勉强找回能力，问大平说：「你怎么在这儿？」</p><p>「老师觉得呢？」大平反问道，又往前趴了一点儿，白皙的手指把玩着鹤房裤子的拉链，T恤的前襟垂下去，露出小半个胸口。鹤房一眼看进去就再也挪不走，敏锐地发觉他的乳头已经在T恤下微微地硬起来，软软地挤压在自己的大腿上，原本就不怎么安分的下体隐约鼓胀起来，就蹭在大平的手指边上。</p><p>「你……」鹤房窘迫地清了清嗓子，想把他从自己腿上拉下去，又怕把他拽伤。「你应该是在上课的，现在不是在上晚课吗？」</p><p>「是在上晚课。」大平点了点头，柔软的额发跟着他的动作摇晃。「所以老师猜一猜，我为什么会在这里呢？」</p><p>鹤房回答不出来。</p><p>他满心都是大平正摆弄着他拉链的手，越是拼命想抑制越是躁动，大平一定是发现了，从脸颊到脖颈都泛着一层湿润的红。他仅剩的那一点理智也在大平轻轻扯他的拉链时摇摇欲坠了，强忍着抓住了大平的手腕，大平往上看着他，眼睛里像汪着一层水，朦朦胧胧的看不清楚。</p><p>「老师，你还在犹豫什么呢……？」他小声说道。「你只是还在睡而已，只是做了一个梦，梦里你梦见我来找你，你对我做什么都可以……」</p><p>他轻易地就挣脱了鹤房的束缚，颤抖着撑起身子，不安地坐在了鹤房的胯部，低下头来看鹤房。</p><p>「如果你想，等你醒来之后，一切都会恢复原样……」他说着，眼睛里逐渐泛起一层浓重的水光。「老师，你不想知道我那一天为什么会发烧吗？」</p><p>他还像白天时的那一次一样，引着鹤房的手，顺着他宽松的校裤边缘慢慢摸进去，鹤房刚刚触到他饱满的臀肉，就猝不及防地摸到一手的潮湿，一丝润滑剂的果香味儿从他的身上传出来，像他本人被摸了这一下，忍不住地就汁液丰润地破开了口。</p><p>「我……我不太会，上次还把自己弄病了，老师教教我……」他小声说道，哆嗦着趴在鹤房胸口上，额头贴着鹤房的脖子，像翻出了肚皮的小动物。「你不想……没有想过抱我吗？你……」</p><p>他说不出话了，伏在鹤房的肩窝里颤抖着喘息，像是把全部精神都集中在了被鹤房缓缓撑开的穴口上，只能随着鹤房的动作，发出细小压抑的呜咽声。鹤房终于抛却了一切阻碍他的规则或是道德，把他狠狠地按住，只觉得手底下少年还没完全成型的骨骼又轻又软，好像要化在他身上。</p><p>「我没想过？」鹤房喘着气说。「我想过的东西……」</p><p>他停住了话音，短促地笑了一声。</p><p>「我说出来都会把你吓死的。」他威胁地说，扯开大平已经蹭歪了的领口，终于如愿以偿地看清了大平锁骨中间的那一颗痣。他把大平从身上拽下来按在床上，叼住那一块皮肤没完没了地舔咬，听见少年的胸腔里传出细微的、哀切的呜呜声，终于感觉自己心里那个越来越大的空洞得到了一丝填补。</p><p>「我告诉你。」鹤房压着声音说道，在大平颤抖的下唇上咬了一口，引得大平追着他，向他寻求一个亲吻。「你最好别招惹我，你想在学校天台上被操吗？」</p><p>「你……」大平哑着声音回答他说。「老师……你没有看我给你的信，是吗……？」</p><p>「没有，我……」鹤房迟疑了片刻。「我本来不想……」</p><p>他突然又有点生气了。</p><p>「我是你的老师，你不清楚吗？」他凶恶地教训道。「你怎么能对老师这样？」</p><p>「我知道——老师，痛……」大平微弱地反驳道，鹤房立刻松了力气，从揉捏改为轻轻用指腹按压挺立的乳尖。「可是我……」</p><p>「什么？」鹤房贴着他的侧脸问。</p><p>「可是我喜欢老师啊。」大平惶恐地说，不知道怎么回事，好像立刻就要哭了。「可是我……」</p><p>鹤房终于受不了了。</p><p>他被大平激发出了压抑了许久的凶性，把满腔的纠结和爱意全袒露出来，压着根本也无意反抗的大平，一直做到大平连声音都快发不出了，也不肯放松。 他安抚地亲吻着大平，按着大平的肚子，再往里顶进去时却比方才还凶，大平的哽咽声被他堵在喉咙里，只能抱紧了他的脖子，被操得小腹都在痉挛，连半点逃离的机会都没有。</p><p>「你求求我？」鹤房喘着气说。「你求我我就不做了。」</p><p>大平困难地喘着气，眼睛红通通的，一张嘴就又掉出一大颗泪珠。他摇了摇头，意外地坚决，几乎是用气声对鹤房说：「……还要……」</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>「……可是老师还没说过喜欢我呢。」</p><p>大平喃喃地说道，软绵绵地贴在鹤房的颈窝里，像正在对自己的情人私语。鹤房拿毯子把他包得严严实实，怕他露出一点皮肤都要受凉，在他后颈的吻痕上揉了揉，紧接着用手掌罩住了那一块皮肤。</p><p>大平舒服地在他的手里拱了拱。</p><p>「我在梦里和想象里可说了无数次了。」鹤房咕哝着，感觉自己身为年长者的威严受到了挑战，耳朵上那点一直退不下去的热度又蔓延开一点。</p><p>大平一眨不眨地盯着他。</p><p>鹤房被他看得手足无措，原本身为他老师的那点距离一点都拉不开了，脸上不可遏制地浮起一层热。他揉了揉鼻子，往旁边漫无目的地瞟了两眼，这才认命地摸着大平湿透了的脑袋，凶他说：「特别喜欢你，行了吧？我都这么大岁数了，还要强迫我跟你们玩小孩那一套……」</p><p>「可是我想听嘛。」大平得了想要的答案，把泛着红的脸重新藏进他的颈窝里小声说。</p><p>「你那张纸上到底写了什么？」鹤房问，感觉他像是要睡着了，于是拍了拍他的后背。</p><p>「老师想知道？」大平有点不好意思地笑了，人又软得站不起来，于是伸手跟他要那本书。鹤房伸直胳膊把那本书拿下来，看他从里面抽出那张纸，手指尖按在白纸上，透着刚刚经历过情事的淡淡粉色。</p><p>「你自己看吗？」大平小声问。「还是要我读？」</p><p>鹤房扣着他的腰，示意他自己决定。</p><p>大平于是重新又把下巴搁回他的肩膀上，半低不低的少年声音带点哑，轻柔地响在他的耳边。</p><p>「我想和你做爱，不仅做一次，是做完又做。除非发神经……否则不会透露，我想和你做爱，现在就想做，做足一生一世。*」他读完了，又有点害羞，在鹤房怀里撒娇耍赖地扭起来。鹤房哼了一声，蛮横地把他按住，拍了拍他的屁股，拿指节敲他的额头。</p><p>「今天没有粉笔头，就先这么办了。」鹤房板起了脸。「居然给老师递这种话。还给我，没收了！」</p><p>他去抢大平手里的纸。大平灵活地一扭胳膊，手腕上还带着泛红的咬痕，把那张纸藏在手心里不肯给他。</p><p>「但是，这是我能找到的最符合我想对鹤房老师说的话了。」他说。「我哪能想到鹤房老师原来和我一样下流呢？」</p><p>他眨了眨眼睛，笑了：「不还了！」</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>鹤房走进班级里。</p><p>他扫了一眼后排不规矩地交头接耳的学生，把练习册翻开摊在讲桌上，用不低不高的声音，说道：「上课」。</p><p>靠窗倒数第二桌的那个男孩子原本在睡觉，浅色的后脑勺伏在手臂上，连睡也睡得规规矩矩。听见鹤房的声音，那个男孩子抬起了头，矜持地揉了揉困倦的下垂眼，对着鹤房露出了一个毫无保留的笑。</p><p>鹤房的耳根隐约有一点热。</p><p> </p><p>- end -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*：出自电影《美丽人生》<br/>again，羊羊生日快乐！<br/>希望她能健康快乐不加班，继续和我讨论很多很多小黄梗（？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>